cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Marsan
Eddie Marsan (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''The New World (2005)'' [Eddie]: Executed to death by August Schellenberg. *''Pierrepoint: The Last Hangman'' (2005) [James 'Tish' Corbitt]: Executed by hanging. His body is shown again afterwards as Timothy Spall prepares him for burial. *'Beowulf & Grendel' (2005) [Father Brendan]: Pummelled to death by the Beowulf. *''Hancock'' (2008) [Red Parker]: Killed when he is bashed repeatedly with a metal pole (having first had his hand chopped off) by Jason Bateman. *''The Disappearance of Alice Creed'' (2009) [Vic]: Shot to death by Martin Compston. He dies whilst tossing some keys to Gemma Arterton. *''London Boulevard (2010)'' [DI Bailey]: Shot by David Thewlis (who is then killed in a shootout with corrupt cops). *'Man and Boy (2010 short)' [Carson]: Jumps from balcony of block of flats after being accused of sexually abusing a young boy. *''Tyrannosaur'' (2011) [James]: Killed in a struggle with Olivia Colman after he rapes her. His body is first seen when Peter Mullan discovers him and his murder is shown in flashback as Olivia confesses what happened. *''I, Anna ''(2012) [DI Kevin Franks]: Killed (I recall by Charlotte Rampling) at the end of a struggle. *''Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)'' [Crawe]: Head bitten off/eaten by giant General Fallon (Bill Nighy) as Ewan McGregor and Eleanor Tomlinson look on in shock. *''The World's End (2013)'' [Peter]: Turned into compost by the various other robots; he is then replaced with a life like robot replacement. *'Still Life (2013)' [John May]: Hit by a London bus. *''A Kind of Murder'' (2016) [Kimmel]: TV Deaths *''The 39 Steps'' (2008 TV) [Scudder]: Shot/Stabbed to death by a German spy (Werner Daehn or Peter Stark) when he answers the door, he dies whilst talking to Rupert Penry-Jones. His body is later seen when police investigate. *''Moby Dick'' (2011 TV mini-series) [Stubb]: Drowns (along with Billy Merasty and the rest of the sailors in the boat) when Moby Dick drags his whaleboat underwater. *'Ultimate Force (2002 - 06 TV)' [Badger]: Shot in the head by the leader of a group of bank robbers. *'Grass (2003 TV)' [Sunshine]: Killed off-screen by fellow criminal. His body is later seen in a black sack in a wooded area. *''Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell: Chapter Seven - Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (2015)'' [Gilbert Norrell]: Sucked into a vortex of magic along with Bertie Cavel; however, communication between Bertie and Charlotte Riley later in the finale suggests that the two of them have managed to escape the curse and emerge alive, but are now trapped outside reality. *'God On Trial (2008 TV movie)' [Lieble]: Gas chamber. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Janine Schneider. Marsan, Eddie Marsan, Eddie Marsan, Eddie Marsan, Eddie Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies